Waterborn Again
by MewSmash
Summary: The sequel to Waterborn, one of my stories. When some Echo Villagers move to Bluebell, what mayhem will take place? Will Sunny get through a week without killing one of them? Will Celestia scare them half to death? Will an ex-fiancee go on a mad rampage? All of these questions and many more will be answered. O.C. x Cam, O.C.x Mikhail.
1. The Fabulousity Begins!

Rod's P.O.V.

As my alarm beeped irritatingly, I sprang out of bed. I was so excited! Moving to a town where everyone got a free puppy, all the houses and rebuilds were free, and it was pajama day everyday!

Well, the last one wasn't true. Maybe we could convince the mayor! Anyway, if you didn't know, I'm Rod! Oh, and Neil and Allen are my best friends. You probably already know, I mean, just look at my t-shirt! But, today was a new day.

Summer 24. We were going to see our wonderful new town for the first time! Echo Village's owner, Dunhill, had put up an offer:

Anyone who wanted to could go and see a new town by the name of Bluebell. I was the first to sign up. Who wouldn't want that?

A lot of people. Only Allen, Neil, and I were going. I shifted over, not realizing that a pair of goggles lay on the floor, I fell over them. It was five a.m., but we had to leave by six. Allen and Neil, who are not morning people, were still asleep. Silly! I would do them the favor of an alarm. My goggles strapped to my orange hair, I banged on the door of the grumpy animal man.

"Neil! Guess what time it is?"

He grunted, still half-asleep.

"Time for you to go away! Come on, Dumbo! All I want is...five...more...zzzzz..."

The last half of his sentence was cut off. I banged on the door once more, and when he didn't open, I took the key out of one of the pockets of my vest. With a jiggling noise, I knocked open the door and dragged the unconcious Neil out of his bed. I bet he had regretted giving me the key to his house.

Neil, wearing his _I heart chickens_ pajamas, was now being dragged by his feet out of the house, attempting to punch me. I released him.

"Neil! We get to see Bluebell today! Put some clothes on!" I shook his shoulders, half out of frustration, half trying to wake him up.

He zombie-shuffled into his house, threw on his usual ensemble, and moped back out the door.

He muttered: " After I have breakfast, I am going to kill you."

I just laughed and said -

"Well, Maybe I caught a picture of you dressed like a chicken"

The color drained from his face, and we continued to Allen's house.

Alright. Now that I've calmed down, let me tell you what is going on.

Dunhill, the mayor, has a small area of land known as Echo Village. That's where Allen, Neil, myself, and a bunch of other people live. And let me tell you, it 's been getting crowded. So, Dunhill gave the villagers the opportunity to visit another village. It's called Bluebell!

The mayor, Rutger, called us and told us all the great things about the town. A five-star cafe, a beautiful mountain, and huge mansions to live in. He also told us about a lady who has water powers who lives there.

We didn't really believe him, but I guess we'll have to see.

Today most of the residents there were asked to leave, so we could see without interruptions. But, a few had stayed.

"Hey, princess! Wake up!"

I grimaced. Princess. Neil's name for Allen.

The two absolutely despised each other. Really, they misunderstood each other.

Allen's childhood had been awful. Now he was stuck. His confidence was so low, everyday, he lashed out at people. A combination of showing them how he felt receiving those insults and trying to build up his own happiness. His mental disorder didn't do him any good, either.

Neil was a different story. He had always wanted to be social. But, over the years, he saw all the terrible things humans had done. He decided to basically shut every person who wanted to be near him out of his life.

They were my best friends. I guess that I had felt a combination of sympathy and interest for them. They acted like buttheads, but inside, they were broken. Shells of their former selves, trying to build up whatever confidence they had left.

Allen, looking a little ill, came out of his house. His hair was styled as usual, and his red hair was brighter than yesterday. He must have dyed it. Allen had black hair when we were kids. He held a mirror and a hairbrush, attempting to style his already perfect hair.

When he saw Neil, he stopped and sneered.

"And what exactly is Blondie doing here?"

Neil replied, equally as bitter.

"What's it to you to insult somebody about their hair? Mine is real."

Allen gasped.

"Rod. Did you tell him?"

Neil spoke back up.

"Don't bring him into this. I saw the dye on your hands. Let's leave, before we kill each other."

Allen and Neil, walking about twenty feet apart, ran back into the houses to get their luggage. I didn't have any.

And, with the tension thicker than cake batter, we started walking.

It was only a twenty minute walk, but good Goddess, had I wished it was shorter. I walked in between the two, hoping to stop them.

We were now walking up to a town. The sign said it was Konohana, so we stopped for breakfast.

The town's stores had not opened. Only a tea shop was open. None of us were particularly fond of tea, but we could settle. We walked in, and we sat on the little stools. A woman sat next to us with long brunette hair and dark eyes. She was wearing a doctor's coat, and was drinking ginseng tea.

"So, where do we go now? " Neil said.

"For once, I don't know." Allen replied.

We were pretty lost. There were paths all over the place. Suddenly, the docter piped up.

"You three gentlemen need some help?"

She had a calming voice.

She continued.

"Where are you heading?"

"Bluebell. It's fine if you don't know..." I asked quietly.

She laughed a little.

"I hope I would know where I live!"

She scribbled something on a napkin with a pen.

"Thank you." Neil grumbled.

Allen said: "Pretty good for a random lady. Allow me to praise you."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, by the way, my name is Darian. Darian Bouvele, actually. And you are?"

We told her our names and that we were going to Bluebell.

"Well, good luck! Oh, and Allen, I recommended not using that attitude with my sisters or you will end up right in the clinic."

We laughed. She didn't.

"Sad but true, I am not kidding!"

She left, leaving us to order.

This was going to be an interesting time.


	2. Sunny Writes A Resume For a Child

Neil's P.O.V.

After we had our tea, well, Rod had tea, Allen had one of those obnoxiously complicated cappucinos, and I had water, we set out. Despite being written in what could have been mistaken for scribbles, the instructions were very direct. We were one level away from the town, when we saw another woman walking. She had-get this- blue hair, almost clear eyes, and was carrying a little girl.

"Now, Cheryl. Your mommy and Ash are sick. So, I'll be taking care of you!" She said.

The little girl seemed perfectly happy. She nodded and clapped.

"Excuse me, miss."

Rod spoke up, and the woman turned around.

"What is it, hun? You guys don't seem like familiar faces. Unless I've lost it, which is always possible."

Allen decided to open his big, fat mouth.

"We aren't residents. We came from Echo Village. According to these directions, we're almost to Bluebell. Not that we're lost, because who could get lost with my amazing sense of direction?"

She peered at the paper.

"This is my sister's handwriting. I would know it anywhere."

"Wait, Darian Bouvele is your sister?" I asked , shocked.

She nodded.

"Yes. Darian is my sister. Celestia Bouvele is my name. We have another sister, so don't be surprised when you meet her."

Suddenly, the little girl piped up. She said something about...Celestia showing us her mermaid powers?

This was getting weird.

"Ah, yes. Rutger told you three about my powers, did he not?"

We nodded.

Allen rolled his eyes.

"Magic? Sure. Seeing is believing."

The woman took a deep breathe and put the little girl on a rock. She walked a little farther away.

This was getting even weirder.

She raised her hands slowly, and sure enough, the water in the pond rose with her. We stared like idiots, in utter disbelief. She made more motions, and soon enough, the pond had become a whirlpool. Rod attempted to step on it,(as Rod does not understand most basic physics and logic) and was flung. He landed in a small stream that had not been there before.

"Oh,no. I'm all wet!" He gave a sad look, then apologized.

Celestia gave a strange little smirk.

With a wave of her hands,she swept every inch of water off of Rod. It all went flying back to her, and she shaped it into a ball and absorbed it.

Allen had gone death-white and was blubbering like the moron he was.

"The Bouvele sisters are no ordinary bunch, though I am the only one with powers."

This time, she gave a silent whistle. A rain cloud formed out of nowhere and flew over to where nobody was standing. It began to pour in that very small section, and she banished it.

This was the weirdest day of my life.

"Well, see you later!"

She and Cheryl waved as we continued on to the town.

Well, so far, we met a docter with the handwriting of a toddler and a...water witch lady. Who was the third sister?

We walked to Bluebell. It was a lovely place, but I certainly didn't see the mansions that were promised. There was no swimming pool,.and I didn't even see a house for any of us!

Normally, I would have not cared,but Rutger had lied to us. We stopped by the town hall, and asked the mayor to see our house. He laughed nervously.

"Aah...Well the thing is..."

Suddenly, the doors flew open, and a lady with red-hair down to the floor appeared. She had marker scribble on her hands and face, and she held a mug filled with coffee.

"What's all the racket? I was helping Rahi write a resume, and then I hear Celestia call me and say that some new people arrived. "

She was tall, Maybe an inch shorter than Allen.

Was this the last sister?

Allen's P.O.V.

The woman had some of the most beautiful hair I had ever seen. She had hair that was a strange cross between red and pink. Her hair just barely swept the floor when she walked.

"You know, for a random woman, you have not -terrible hair. Take that as a compliment, as I don't give them very much."

She didn't appear to be impressed.

"Sure, Red. Whatever you say, you smug jerk."

Neil looked at me and snickered. Rod gave me a look of sympathy. I admired the woman for her honesty, but the remark still stuck like a knife to the heart.

What was wrong with me?

Why couldn't I just get over myself and compliment somebody like a normal human being?

"Anyway, I'm Sunny. The eldest of the Bouvele sisters. The least sane,too."

We muttered hellos to the woman.

"Rutger, you realize that false information can get you sued, right?" Sunny said to Rutger.

"I can? But...I needed more publicity! That isn't fair! "

She raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, we'll think about it. But... none of us have a house..." Said Rod.

Rutger,glaring angrily at Sunny, offered to let two of us stay at the town hall. There were only two rooms available, and I was the out one with a shelter.

"Like the gentleman I am, I will stay at the salon." I added a little snark to try and show it was a sarcastic comment. But,obviously, this was near impossible due to the Witch's Curse.

If you don't know, the Witch's Curse is the name of the disorder I have. It makes sarcasm near impossible to convey. It sounds harmless, but it has affected my life greatly.

Sunny looked a little lost.

"Was that comment supposed to be sarcastic? " She asked thoughtfully.

"Well..uh...yes it was."

"Still doesn't make up for that comment earlier, but now you're about twelve percent less obnoxious than I thought you were."

I smiled a little. Neil looked a mix between puzzled and hateful.

Well, he always looks hateful.

Rod gave me a thumb's up.

Well, I really didn't mean that sentence earlier.

When I was young, every day was spent resenting myself.

Each school day was torture.

Four-eyes. Freak. Emotionally and physical.

My emotions were toyed with. I still had the scar from when a seventh grader had tried to write:

_Loser, in every single way._

On my back. With a pencil.

Then, when I went home, it wasn't much better. Once I had told my father that I wanted to be a hairdresser, he had wanted nothing but me to change my mind. Eventually, he left. No warning.

Then I realized something. The meaner I was to the bullies, the more they avoided me.

I became an arrogant monster.

I was never messed with again.

Hope you like the story so far! If you do, leave a review! I love hearing what you guys think. :)


	3. Deep Fried Pasta Rainbows

Sunny's P.O.V.

"Ja, vil pengene snart ankomme." I said, my Danish a little rusty.

The man on the other line thanked me. Either that, or he told me that pasta rainbows will not be deep-fried.

Probably the first one.

Anyway, it's Sunny! Back, and more fabulous than ever. I straightened my tie a little and hung up the phone. I had a meeting with three young men about suing the mayor.

Rutger was a weird one. At least he didn't break into our house at six every day.

Not anymore.

Well, I honestly couldn't tell you what my clients' names are.

So, I'll refer to them as Goggles, I-Hate-Life, and really obnoxious dude.

Quite catchy, eh?

"Well, good luck!" Darian wished me as I grabbed a pitcher of coffee and piece of toast.

Celestia gave me a hug and told me the luck wasn't necessary, as I always won. It was true, and I felt more confident than ever. Casually as always, I walked to the salon to meet the strange trio. The three were waiting around awkwardly, anticipating my arrival. I chugged the espresso and crammed the toast in my pocket.

"Hello, friends. Very sorry about my outburst yesterday, Rutger really gets on my nerve. Now, so I don't have to call you Airhead, Towhead, and Big-Head, would you tell me your names?"

They appeared a little offended, than realized that I was just being obnoxious, as I like to do.

"Allen, world famous hair stylist."

The redhead had a strange look. He appeared very smug, his grin small and proud.

"I'm Neil. I hate him"

The blonde with the combat boots shot me an intimidating look,.and I fired back with one.

"Rod. Eh, I just want everyone to get along. "

Goggles was as enthusiastic as usual, but he appeared very shaken by his friends' snide comments. I really was sympathetic, I mean, when friends don't get along, it truly does feel awful.

I interrupted the tense moment by offering to take the three to lunch at Howard's. Rod mouthed a thank you to me as the others started walking.

"Don't mention it, hun."

We casually sat at the cafe, and were interrupted a moment later by a frazzled Laney running around like a blind roadrunner.

"Order nineteen! Twelve! Forty seven!"

She practically fainted as she lay her head on the table, exhausted.

"Um, does she need help?" Neil asked, a hint of concern in his voice. Just a hint.

Laney stood up.

"Oh... New customers? Welcome, welcome. One second, I'm gonna call the back up chef."

She dialed a phone number that looked extremely similar to mine. Well, it was Celestia's. In the past couple weeks, Cel had adopted a new job as the sous chef at the restaurant. She didn't have to speak much, and she was doing what she loved.

A few moments later, Celestia popped in.

"Assistant C., reporting for duty."

"Wait, the lady who really needs my hair expertise? With the... powers?" Allen, snobbish as I had been told, once again pointing out just how perfect he was.

Is it illegal to toss someone in a river if they really deserve it?

Celestia got that little gleam in her eye. She got it whenever she was going to do something evil. Humming a strange melody to herself, She fixed the men water.

"Thank you."

Just as Allen looked into his water, he jumped about a foot into the air. In his water, clear as can be, were five little goldfish, with glistening scales.

"You do not. And I repeat, you do not, mess with one of my sisters. Or me, princess. " I replied as snarkily as he had done. For a moment, I didn't see what I saw before.

I stared into his eyes. And instead of seeing an arrogant man, I saw hurt. Honest to Goddess hurt, in his eyes. Maybe even...tears?

Almost as a defence mechanism, he retorted back.

"Well, I praise your confidence. But, if you were to actually listen to somebody, out would be wiser than to mess with me."

I wasn't mad. Well, I was furious..But, I wasn't going to show it. I placed my hand on his shoulder, and apologized. I shouldn't have been so easily angered, and it gave me a wonderful chance to slyly steal his wallet.

Hey, I never said I was the best role model, did I?

Just as we sat back down to order, a frantic Hiro, lab coat flying in the wind, started asking me questions at light speed. Lucky I was multilingual, cause any normal being couldn't have understood a word he said.

"Sunny. Made a bet with Rahi. Got to solve this Rubik's cube, or I have to give him 20,000 g! Got to solve it by two, which is twenty minutes away! Help me!"

Obviously, my first tip was to stop making bets with children.

I took the cube-which was one of those advanced ones, with like twenty cubes on each side.

Casually, I replied:

"Sure. Give me five."

He ran out the door, hearing Ayame's call, and I peered at the cube.

"Good luck. Like you could solve it anyway. "

Mmm. Neil was back to his ways.

I stared mercilessly at the cube.

.Yellow. White.

In my mind, I twisted the cube. Manipulated it.

Boom. Solved.

Now I had to really do it.

The trio, Celestia, Laney, and Cam, who had walked out of his room as Hiro had presented me with the puzzle, watched as I began.

My mind was working tirelessly.

Right. Left. Up. Right.

The cube was half solved.

Three quarters.

Shaking out my left hand, I clicked it into place.

I placed the every cube on the table, and looked up.

Gawking with wide eyes, five pairs of eyes stared at me.

"What was that?" Allen choked.

I'm sorry. I can't not have a smart comeback. I've got to do it.

"Sweetheart, that was me being much, much less clever than you."

Hiro walked back in as Neil laughed silently at the comeback. Told you it was good.

"Put in a good Word."

He gave me a hug, and I heard Rahi gasp in disbelief as he ran back out.

And, at what a better moment for Darian to walk in.


	4. Nap Time For Laney and Sprinklers

Darian's P.O.V.

Let me just say, the scenario I saw today was quite odd. Sunny, carefully slipping a wallet(certainly not hers) into her pocket, a man with goldfish in a cup, Laney, taking a nap on the table.

Goddess help me.

"Will somebody explain what is going on here?"

I sounded like a preschool teacher, walking in on a room full of kids coated in glitter. Believe me, I would have taken that over this any day.

And, once I realized that everybody wanted to tell me the story, seven people , all pointing at each other, Allen snatching his wallet back, Laney angrily arguing about how rude it was to wake her up. It was enough to drive anyone nuts.

Yelling would not help. So, like any other person, I pushed the emergency sprinkler button. It was broken, so only half of the room got sprayed. Sunny , Celestia, and Cam were the unlucky bunch, but it shut everyone up. I pushed the button again.

Much more calmly than before, Celestia told me the story.

And no one dare interrupted.

I decided to join the insanity fest and sat next to Rod. He was a nice guy, but his acquaintances were quite unruly. He was stuck in the middle of a rut.

But, something seemed...off about the way his friends acted. Usually, people had a reason to act arrogant or be crude.

Yet, the two had no clear reasoning.

I started thinking about every possibility quietly mumbling to myself.

As everyone went back to eating, napping, or standing awkwardly on the steps, we all heard the noise of the door opening.

A figure, around six foot tall, wearing a trench coat, holding about seven bottles of sunscreen, huddled through the door. He, as I believe that no woman of that height lived in either town, had the coat pulled over his head.

But, with the little peek of a gray eye I saw,I knew who it was.

"Mikhail! What in the name of the Goddess are you doing?"

I turned to the new residents.

I decided to explain who all these people were.

"Alright. The boy in the purple hat is Cam. He sells flowers. The woman passed out from exhaustion on the table is Laney, the Baker..And this... man is Mikhail, the violinist."

They Echo Towners nodded, still afraid to talk.

They greeted the bunch. Laney snored, Mikhail hid more, and Cam replied with:

"Come on. Company and Celestia? Give me one awkward situation at a time, please. I can't do this. "

Celestia laughed at Cam ,and he blushed a little.

While Mikhail was distracted, I pulled the coat off his head.

What I saw was very odd. Up and down his arms, neck, and legs, were sunburns. His hair, usually a grayish white, was now an almost bleached white color.

"This is why I hate summer...

He half laughed, half cringed.

Me,being a docter, could not bear to see the man like that. I have developed quite a friendship with him.

"Wait here."

I ran out of the cafe, and ran back to my house.

I grabbed the aloe ointment that I used to treat patients like him. Sprinting as fast as I ccould, I arrived at the restarant and handed him the aloe.

He put it in his pocket.

"Thank you dearly, I was preparing to leave, and then you and your siblings arrived. I had to introduce myself, and then we found out about Celestia powers, and Well, it was almost I decided to stay."

He said, smiling gently.

Mikhail then said:

"So, would you care to take a walk with me?"

I felt my face heat up a little.

**Mikhail's P.O.V.**

Waiting for her to respond, I glanced at Allen, Neil, and Rod.

Loud enough for me to hear, but soft enough for Darian to be oblivious to it, Rod whispered:

"Good luck."

Just as she had,I felt myself go red in the face as she said yes.

"So, want to go to the river?" She asked politely.

I agreed, my voice a mere whisper. She had a voice that was so perfect, so malifluous, it was almost inspirational. I was completely infatuated by the lull of her voice.

"Well, it's set. The lawsuit takes place on Fall 14. Bye! Au revoire!" Sunny said, leaving casually.

Celestia and Laney went back to making food, Cam went back to his room, and I went off on our walk. As we approached the river, we said quietly on the banks. Amazingly enough, just as the heat of the day began to set in, rain, icy cold, began drizzling sky. By the consistent rhythm, something told me it was the work of Celestia.

We sheltered ourselves under a tree that was just beginning to she'd it's leaves.

"So, how is living in Bluebell?" I asked.

She smiled kindly.

"Interesting, to say the least. It has almost been two months, hand let me say, it was wonderful."

"That's good."

As we continued our talk, two crumpled pieces of paper fell out of my pocket. One was the doctor's note She had given me a few weeks ago, and one was the message left with the Caprese salad.

"Hmmmm..."

I heard myself mutter as I compared the eerily similar handwriting.

"By any chance, are you the one who left me food when I got kicked out?"

Her smile turned awkward and silly.

"Yes. I wanted it to remain a surprise, but with your intellect, I honestly knew you would crack the mystery."

Darian was quite an amazing person. With a gorgeous voice, and such generosity.

I smacked myself in the forehead.

"Ah! How could I have been so clueless!.No contractions, wonderful food, and such a kind gesture. It had to be you, as you are the only woman lovely enough to do such thing."

"No problem whatsoever. I quite enjoyed our little chat. Maybe next time, you could play the violin! If you want, that is."

Inside, my heart pounded at an unsteady beat.

She spoke once again, her voice being the last thing for me to remember before this beautiful time was gone.

"Goodbye, Mikhail. Come visit the clinic if you have any more troubles!"


	5. Neil is Mean to Everyone Period

Allen's P.O.V.

After everybody left, Rod asked the all-powerful question.

"So...what do you guys think of Bluebell?"

First, Neil and Rod locked eyes. Than,all three of us gave our most serious looks to each other.

And, just as fast , we all busted out in hyserical laughter. We stayed laughing for awhile, than nearly suffocated, gasping for air.

It was the first time I ever saw Neil smile. I didn't know he could. But here we were, laughing over the nonsensical adventures we had already.

"Well, we should all share."

Rod said, practically needing his inhaler.

I decided to pipe up.

"Sunny. Let's start with her...Well, honestly, She isn't half bad.''

Neil looked confused.

"Yeah, if only she felt the same about king Allen." He said cruelly.

We continued our conversation, sharing what we thought about everyone. Rod liked everyone so far, Neil disliked Darian because of her constant cheeriness. He wasn't a being fan of Sunny, either. He liked Celestia because, in his opinion, she was the quietest. Personally, all the sisters were pretty likable, but I was also terrified of them. Celestia could easily melt me, and Sunny probably could too. Darian wouldn't have the heart. Maybe.

"Ah, another day. So, how do you like Bluebell?"

We turned our heads, only to see Darian walk through the door.

Rod had a million questions to ask, to nobody's surprise.

"How did Sunny solve the cube?"

We kind of nodded, wanting to know as well.

She looked uncomfortable with the question, but she answered for the sake of our curiosity.

"Well, she does not have an eidetic memory. When we were young, Celestia taught her how to do it. When you have a pretty mute sister, you treasure all of your memories." Darian sighed, rejoicing in the memory.

"Aah... so with a little polishing, Sunny would be quite the diamond. Maybe a few levels away from being me!" My confidence had gotten a little worn since coming here, so I tried another flimsy attempt at making myself feel better.

Darian gave me a strange and thoughtful look. She pulled a pen out of her coat, and began writing notes on a cocktail napkin.

Neil, speaking up for once, asked "What are you writing?"

Despite her gentle attitude and non-intimidating stature, Darian was no pushover. When Neil attempted to read what she had written, he looked disappointed.

She gave a little smirk.

"It was written in French, if you wanted to know." She claimed, only fueling Neil's hatred.

"So..." I asked.

She replied with a kind "Yes?"

I decided to be blunt.

"Why does Sunny hate us so much? I mean, what's not to like?" Now, that was an attempt at being sarcastic.

"That is private. I hope you understand what I mean...all I can tell you is that from experience...she holds a grudge against men. It is not personal, if any other man were to walk in right now, there is a hundred percent chance Sunny dislikes them."

Ooh. She must have had some sort of traumatic past...Maybe something to do with their non-mentioned parents?

"Ooh, how about I give you guys a town tour?" She quietly asked.

Neil scowled.

"We aren't that stupid. We can find our way."

Ack. Neil wasn't helping our reputation.

But, as polite as ever, she just wrote some more notes on a little napkin.

"Alright. Good luck. Oh, and I would recommend checking your pockets."

"Why?" We asked.

A grim expression crossed her face.

"Check."

And we did. We realized that our wallets and our cell phones were gone.

Darian groaned.

She apologized for Sunny. She actually said that Sunny did that to everyone to make sure they were who they said they were. It actually made sense, but I wasn't any less mad.

The doctor bolted out the door, and returned with Sunny.

Sulking a little, she gave us back our wallets.

"Okay. I've done the full check, and you guys aren't acclaimed thieves or anything. "

Sunny was quite the oddball. Bluebell was the perfect place for her.

Rod was confused as usual.

"How did you take our stuff?"

The redhead replied with a cliche.

"All in the wrists."

We weren't really sure how to react.

Changing the subject matter of pick-pocketing, Neil asked what type of lawyer she was.

"Hmmm... I'm more of a general lawyer because I handle a lot of different cases. But, I probably specialize in medical malpractice and discrimination cases."

Weird. I wonder why she liked those types so much.

Sunny whispered something in Darian's ear, and Darian hesitated on nodding her head yes.

The lawyer started speaking.

"Well, these are what I have most experience with outside of work. People always assume stereotypes on myself because I'm a woman, a natural redhead, and a lawyer. I don't want other people to go through that."

Interesting. You really don't this think about things like then when you think of what profession somebody has.

"And...the malpractice part?" I spoke up, trying not to show too much interest in my tone.

The sisters looked a little upset at my comment.

"Great job, princess. What's next on your agenda, ripping apart stuffed animals from kindergartners? " Neil said in his usual tone.

Now, Sunny looked less upset and more angry.

"Ah, just let me tell you. Well, when Darian went to medical school, they were practicing applying gauze. Instead of soaking them in alcohol or medicine, they soaked them in water. It turns out that the water contained a high amount of fluoride, which my little sis is highly allergic to. She passed out, and by the time we got to the hospital..."

"It was too late by that point. The ironic part is that she was the most experienced person there, so...she had to...perform the amputation of her right hand herself. "

At that point, the only noise was the sound of three jaws dropping at the same time.

She took a shaky breathe.

**Gutentag! Sorry about the long non update period. Started a new story, lots of things. Hope you enjoyed his chap! If you do, leave a review if you have the time!**

**Buh-Bye!**


	6. Apples Are Best Eaten With Spoons

Celestia P.O.V.

It was a strange feeling, not having spoken to Cam since we kissed. I was using all of my willpower to keep from causing a story out of pure anxiety. As I breathed in the sticky summer air, I realized how much more I appreciated fall than this. I had to give it to Mikhail, I saw why he usually left. This was a miserable time, yet somehow I enjoyed the sickening weather.

It made me feel... alive. Refreshed. In other words, it made me feel human. All these changes were a little shocking. I whipped out the newspaper that Dirk had delivered. Apparently, a famous detective had been killed. How horrible.

"Goddess save me..."

That famous voice. Obviously Sunny's. With a sigh, she collapsed on the bench next to me.

"Tough customers?" I chuckled as she blew a lone strand of hair out of her face.

She rolled her eyes.

"Biggest understatement of the century."

We laughed for a little, only to be joined by our youngest sister, in a suspiciously good mood. Honestly, it was probably better not to ask. It always was.

She looked as exhausted as us, from running around like a nutcase.

"Ello. Anybody up for a nap?"

Sunny and I raised our hands.

With a half hearted excuse for being hungry, Sunny pulled an apple out of her lavender handbag. She also took out a spoon, and with her sisters staring at her with a utter curiosity, she stabbed the apple. Twisting the spoon so that a circle shaped slice was cut, my sister scooped the circle out and ate it. Continuing her...peculiar way of eating the fruit, Darian asked, slightly reluctant.

"What do you happen to be doing?"

Shrugging, Sunny responded.

"I found out how efficient it is to eat fruit like this. Very neat, and you get a lot more. Plus, I've given up caring about a lot."

She ate sitting in her usual way, sitting on her knees like a disobedient child. She never sat any other way, whether on a chair or not. Darian usually sat the "proper" way, left leg on top of right. Me? Well, I have always been known to have terrible posture, despite being lectured by my doctor sister about the back problems that I was sure to have.

I used to think her over protective personality was quite ironic, as she was the youngest. She was -by a long shot -the most mature of us three. It was a toss up between me and Sunny, who considered herself "a certified woman-child."

Despite the many little bickers that occur when we converse, we always had the best times. We had inside jokes that we roared with laughter at, whilst other people were at a loss for words.

"Done!"

Sunny place her... errr... creation on the bench. From the many holes in the mutilated fruit, you would have guessed that Vlad the Impalor had gotten a hold of it. I patted her on the back.

"Beautiful. "

She playfully shoved me off of her for my remark.

"Hey! You try and do it better!"

Once again, her nonsensical sounding argument was... hard to beat. I'm sorry, but the woman is a great lawyer! Rutger was never going to let us hear the end of the story once we destroy him in the lawsuit.

Granted, Sunny was suing for the grand fine of twelve gold. Enough to buy free oxygen. She was a good woman, she only wanted the best for her clients. Sunny was no big fan of suing somebody for all they were worth. She merely wanted to teach them a lesson.

After that, Sun had told us the story of how rude Allen and Neil were. Rod was okay, but a little too soft for those two meanies.

"-and theennnnnnn... Neil called me a liar! Can you imagine?!"

Darian and I nodded accordingly, only half listening to her story, which Darian had began to time. We were up to eighteen minutes, forty some seconds.

I couldn't complain. This was all I really ever wanted. To be treated as an equal. My oddball sister trio, as we called it, was never truly complete without me. We had the kindness, the bravery, and what they told me I was, the brains.

Together, we were unstoppable. A doctor with medical knowledge for years, a lawyer with too much wit to count, and me. What was I?

**Hope you enjoyed this short chapter. Less is more, right? :)**


	7. Idaho and Fake Deaths (The Miniseries?)

Darian's P.O.V.

The newspaper that sat casually next to Celestia was too tempting for Sunny to not roll into a tube. She happened to have some duct tape in her purse, Goddess knows why , made it into a telescope, that she thought worked. Obviously, with no moving parts, it had absolutely no affect. Still, she peered into the town hall,seeing Rutger run around like a mad man.

"Hmm... when's the thing again?" She muttered, tapping her forehead.

Cel quietly mentioned that the lawsuit was the sixth, as she knew.

As I opened my calendar to double check, nobody other than Hiro walked up to me. He had large eyes, full of an almost child like wonder. It was peculiar how he approached me, with a clipboard and a pen with a bunch of feathers on the end.

"Yes?"

He took a large breathe and began to speak extremely quickly.

"Remember that medicine you created? The one that knocks out somebody by safely lowering their heart rate and stuff? Could I possibly work with you? Please, it would be-"

Once again he took a breathe.

"An honor."

Ah, Yes. Aside from all other things, a few years ago, I had decided to create a medicine that would safely lower a person's heart rate, pulse, and limpen (new word?) their body.

Let me say,i was honestly to have somebody appreciate my work. I had stayed up for fifty one hours straight before collapsing on the floor. As a doctor, I should have taken better care of myself. It was quite foolish, but it was worth it.

We used to live in Idaho, of the united states of America. Well, eventually, the town of Sheelendale had grown to resent us for our jobs. Everyone there was either a teacher, an accountant, or another painfully dull job. We never wanted to live there again, so what did we do?

Faked our own deaths using the serum. It sounds extreme, but those people were out to get us. We received death threats, burning garbage set on our lawn, and graffiti all over the place.

It was simple. We took the serum, Sunny went to the library, Cel to the field, and myself to the doctor. I complained of chest pains, the others of numerous other symptoms. And we all pretended to die.

I was the fist to awake in an open coffin. I grabbed my siblings, and we ran. We ran all the way to Michigan, where it was not as vengeful.

But, if you ever go to Idaho, do not mention our names.

Please.

_**I noticed the 1000+ word chaps were dragging on. Expect more frequent ones, but snappier.**_


	8. Sunny is a Child of the Corn

Jim's P.O.V.

...

Allen's P.O.V.

As I gently styled my hair, making sure that every spike, every single strand, was in it's precise place. Hair was what I was confident in. The only thing, to be more exact. Honestly, I didn't have a lot to be too confident about, despite how I acted. But, if I acted any other way, then people would know that I was very..non confident? unconfident? I really don't know.

What I did know, is that I had an appoinment scheduled for right...now.

And, who to burst through the door than Sunny herself. She was holding a sickle, and she didn't look afraid to use it. I stood back cautiously, not particularly wanting to be sliced open by that death tool she was holding.

"Relax, Red. I'm not a child of the corn. I just need to sharpen this sickle because I need to find Rod's phone. After I actually gave it back, the doofus went and lost it. Now I need to find it before he starts-"

"SUNNY! WAAAHHHHHH..."

She took a breathe.

"...crying." She finished.

Rod. Very nice, but too naive, too silly.

"Good luck. If you need my expert assistance, call me." I claimed

She laughed, rolliing her eyes.

"I act like one, but I'm no idiot."

As she said that and walked away, she fell over a pile of supplies she had knocked over.

"I'm FINE!"

I smiled kindly.

"I didn't ask." She turned on her heel to comfort Rod, and kicked me in the shin as she did.

That woman.


	9. No Excuses Except Good Ones

**Yo, Fanfic! I know, my updates have been very sparse. Well...That's because I'm making this series a trilogy, and making the third installment a crossover of Harvest Moon and Death Note. I will most likely lose a lot of my fans, but as long as I'm writing what I love, I'm happy! It will be a little while, as I need to get myself a Beta Reader. Enjoy the last few chapters of this story, and thnks for all the support!**


End file.
